theswrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaslin Lumeris
Jaslin Lumeris was an Echani warrior who got her name working for the Echani Command. She was an exceptional warrior, wielding a lightwhip taken from a Sith Warrior as her primary weapon. War and violence, such as the the Asrat Massacre, left Lumeris disenchanted and depressed, and she became a heavy drinker. Due to this, she was released from the service of the Echani. With a lack of alternative skills, Lumeris took jobs as a bodyguard or mercenary assassin. History Early Life Jaslin Lumeris was born on Eshan in 0 ABY, the youngest child of twelve. She was inducted into a school for combative arts from a very young age, though this was not unique among the Echani. Jaslin proved herself a competent warrior with every manner of weapon, graduating from her studies two years early, at the age of 16. Service to the Echani Command Jaslin immediately joined the Echani military, participating in minor border skirmishes with pirates and the like. She notably enjoyed the thrill of combat, viewing martial prowess in a somewhat spiritual manner. However, this mentality did not last long when faced with the brutal reality of warfare. Battle of Bengali When the Sith Empire began to gain traction in the area around Myrkyr, the Echani Command grew nervous, expecting their worlds to be among the next in line for Imperial subjugation. Their fears were vindicated when a fleet under Sith Lord Darth Greba was dispatched from Obroa-Skai with intentions to invade. At the Battle of Bengali, Echani forces clashed with those of Lord Greba. The Imperial forces had the initiative, and outnumbered the Echani army considerably. The day seemed lost for the Echani, until Jaslin Lumeris herself engaged Lord Greba in single combat. Jaslin disarmed the Sith Lord and used his own lightwhip with exceeding proficiency to dismember him and his guards. Without their commander, the Imperial forces were weakened, and the Echani were able to regain the advantage, turning certain defeat into a miraculous victory. In an instant, Jaslin became a hero and an icon with fame and promotion coming quickly in the wake of her victory. However, seeing so many of her comrades die weighed heavily on Lumeris. Worse still, the Echani Command attempted to follow up the victory at Bengali with invasions to nearby systems to exert their influence. This increasingly imperialistic policy did not sit well with Lumeris who began to grow disenchanted with warfare. Jaslin served on the front lines as a captain on campaigns to Phateem, Filordis and Asrat. The Echani warriors routed and decimated the defenses on the trio of worlds and ushered in harsh rule. Feeling trapped, Jaslin had trouble reconciling the spiritual combat of her youth, and the warfare she now experienced. Asrat Massacre Six months into Echani rule, the Holy Children of Asrat spoke out against their authority. They threatened to appeal to the Mandalorians if the Echani did not remove themselves from Asrat. In response, the Echani Command ordered Jaslin's company to destroy the holy city along with the children and all its inhabitants. Jaslin agreed to carry out the order, and personally murdered dozens of Asrati and the Holy Children. In the wake of the massacre, Jaslin turned to liquor to dull the tremendous pain and regret she felt, and would begin a long spiral into alcoholism and despair. Seeing her behavior as inappropriate for their poster-child, the Echani Command released Jaslin from service. Mercenary Having few marketable skills apart from killing, Jaslin became a mercenary to fund her menial life and addiction. While always disagreeable and nihilistic with her employers, her combat ability appeared to be just as prodigious as ever. Personality and Traits After her departure from the Echani Command, Jaslin was incredibly unhappy, and seemed to have something of a death wish, placing herself in needlessly dangerous situations. However, she possessed a relentless survival instinct which always delivered her from her darker half.